far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifist Mode But With Guns And Shooting People - PUBGUBGUBUGUBUB
Pacifist Mode But With Guns And Shooting People - PUBGUBGUBUGUBUB is a livestream. Video Overview Kurt starts silently hearing HCJustin's voice, and Kurt ends up joining Justin, Coestar, and Monsta. The four of them decide to be car boys for much of the first round, and it ends up going on expertly as they make it late in the game. Justin is killed, but in the final circles them and two other cars start driving around each other in a circle. Coe and Monsta get out and Kurt runs interference for them. Coe dies due to the circle leaving Kurt in the car and Monsta running around with two more people. Kurt gets knocked out of the car and crawls to safety inside a building until Monsta shoots the enemy and Kurt gets his second ever win. They then get 25th, doing much worse in the round immediately following. In the next game they get ambushed by a sniper and get a 15th place finish stuck on the hill. They depart with Guude after a break, and Kurt joins the group of Pause, Chiblee, and Jaaski as they attempt squad matches. In the first one everybody dies before Pause before he is easily killed for a 5th finish. Following a forgettable 23rd place finish, they rattle off a much longer following round getting them deep into the circles. Due to bad positioning, they get shot and finish 3rd, no thanks to the circle. Kurt is the last to go in a very quick round as the squad gets 23rd again. They get 20th next round, and then get rolled up upon by a lot of different teams even with Jaaski trying them not to go there in the 10th round. Following a quick break, Kurt returns for the group to have a quite long match. Kurt gets overwhelmed by the circle and die with Chiblee dying last for a 4th place finish. Following a forgettable 24th place with Pause dying underwater, they follow it up with a mediocre 14th place ripping all of them apart. With the suggestion of pacifist mode coming up, they all go and try to do that. Jaaski in particular enjoys it, and they get a middling 14th place. Determined to do better, they try and hide in a cave but are fond out and mowed down for a 13th place result. In the next round they make it a lot farther with Chiblee being the last one left alive (after Jaaski is killed by a person slowly crawling up to him) until he is gunned down by people for 6th place. Starting another round, Kurt and company still do a pacifist run and try to hide out on the edge of a ridge until they are found out, falling to 11th. Jaaski leaves them, but they manage to ring back HCJustin who is excited to try a pacifist match. They manage to hide in buildings most of the circle until they are killed except for Chiblee who is in the final 1v1 fight. As the blue shrinks in Chiblee tries to run and gets killed, getting 2nd place for their team. Thenext pacifist round does quite well even with Chiblee leaving the game, and Kurt gets 5th place and 10th individually. They decide to be boat boys playing a real match next time, and Kurt is the last to go, getting 11th. The stream ends there.